


Only Us

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Thy name is Kallura [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on 'Only Us' from Dear Evan Hanson, F/M, flower fields, reconnection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: To wake with your lover in your arms is something special.





	Only Us

He snaps his eyes open in panic, first of all, scrabbling, reaching trying to find something to hold on to- When he realises that her hand still sits delicate and warm in his own. 

 

She’s breathing too, she’s alive and he just has to wait. 

 

Allura is the only thing that emulates any light, in the inky darkness that surrounds him, unsure of where they have ended up. He pulls her closer, it’s a bit of an effort his bones are aching but he just… He  _ has  _ to reach her this time, throw the barriers, the walls out the way and hold onto her tightly, to never let go. 

 

Never let go and watch her fall away from him again, to see her grow hurt and lashed out at, swallowed whole by the universe’s ideas and designs. 

 

Slowly, carefully the light around them grows and he feels a brush of air pass over them. 

 

The grass against his face as he finishes pulling her to her chest, arms wrapping around her as best he can without dropping her hand. 

 

Flutters grace across his collarbone as she stirs, there’s a floral scent in the air as a sun rises to the east of them, “...Berries…” Allura murmurs against his chest, “Juniberries, I can smell juniberries…” 

 

She pulls back from him and meets his eyes, glittering pools of blue light, like small galaxies captured and placed in them by the gods divine. 

 

“Keith, where are we?” She asks, she seems calm as her own grip on his hand tighters between them and the wind blows again as the sun gets higher, “It… It looks like…” 

 

Keith sits up slowly, bringing her with them to look over the hillside they lay against, her soft gasps meet his ears as she lets go of him and pushes herself up to stand to spin around carefully in the field of flowers. 

 

“It’s… Uncanny.” She breathes, leaning down and picking up a few flowers, “Keith, this looks like Altea.” He watches her eyes look around with wonder, as she rushes back to where he’s sitting and pulls him up suddenly quick and fast, slotting her hand back in his as she tugs him along to the crest of the hill. 

 

The sun is still rising as she spins, wearing her Paladin armour like he is, she pulls him with her as she laughs. 

 

And they fall in a heap down the other side of the hill, her on top of him with her hair spilling out over them, “It looks exactly like Altea.” She breathes disbelieving, looking in his eyes with all the stars in the sky within them, “I’m here, I’m back… I’m... Here with you.” 

 

This makes him blink, “Is… Is that a problem?” 

 

“No.” Allura leans her forehead against his, “It’s perfect.” 

 

He leans upwards, his head squashed for the most part into some flowers as he kisses her, soft and quick, before he pulls away with a speed and nervousness that makes his bones quack a little. 

 

She blinks, eyes widening a little bit. 

 

Before Allura leans in again, initiating this time and it’s soft, sweet, pressure against his own lips, tasting like the air in his lungs and letting something spread fully in his chest, a warmth that he hoped she matched. 

 

When they pull away this time her left-hand lands on his cheek, “That was worth waiting for.” She murmurs, “Did it quiet any stray thoughts you may have had about my feelings for you being untrue?” 

 

“I left you.” He whispers, “I left you and I shouldn’t have-” 

 

“Stop.” She presses a finger to his lips, the hand has gone from his cheek as he feels her breathing above him, all sweet temptation and shining light, “Keith, you’re here now… Can we focus on that for now?” 

 

There’s a niggling in the back of his head, something he’s forgotten but he finds that all he wants to care about, to focus on, is her. 

 

“I suppose we could… But Allura, I should have stayed with you and then none of the other stuff would have come to pass…” Keith reaches up, sliding a hand through her hair to cradle the back of her neck, “I’m sorry.” 

 

“I’m sorry too.” She breathes, “I have had my faults as well, but you don’t need to fix it,  _ we  _ don’t need to fix it.” 

 

He’s about to speak when she stands up again and pulls him after her, “I love you.” It’s a boldness that he’s found he’s in desperate need of in recent months, “I love you, Allura.” 

 

Something changes, she stills, she looks up at him and there is so much  _ light  _ in her eyes. 

 

“I love you too, Keith.” Her voice is soft, so soft as she threads her arms around his back as the sun reaches a point where everything is drenched in sunlight.

 

They kiss, the wind blows, he can smell juniberries as they whisk through the air, as her hair melds with his as she moves her lips and pulls him close. 

 

And he knows.

 

_ He will never leave again.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


“-wake up!” It does nothing as Lance shakes their shoulders, “Keith, Allura, come on- Open your eyes!” He’s crying, abandoning their shoulders as Pidge scrambles to find a pulse and Hunk goes to fetch the medics off somewhere else. 

 

They’re not breathing, everything is in chaos and they aren’t breathing, hands are holding the other's, but they’re not _breathing._

 

“....There’s no pulse.” Pidge looks up at him and he understands in a mere moment as people rush towards them on the other side of the field lead by Hunk, Shiro and Coran, “Allura doesn’t have a pulse…” 

 

She reaches over to Keith, finding just the right spot on him and reports the same. 

 

Slowly, everything stands moving so slowly. 

 

As the Head and the Heart of Voltron stop at once. 

 

_ Together.  _


End file.
